Spark
by absabsflab
Summary: Erlena always gets what she wants. Rated M for sexual content.


Erlena felt like bugging someone.

The first person that came to mind was Even. He was so serious and intense, that Erlena thought it would be fun to ruffle his feathers a little.

Not to mention, he was hot.

She noticed the lit screens coming from the laboratory and peeked through the window. Even studied the computer before him, entranced. What better way to amuse herself than by reigning in on his parade? When she entered, she could hear him talking to himself, something he did quite often.

"Therefore...this should be properly be composed upon the return of a heart...Great...so what else...parameters were set correctly? Ah, yes. We just need to-"

"Well, well, if it isn't the crazy, science guy."

"Erlena?" Caught off guard, Even raised an eyebrow. Although he'd seen her around, he never actually took the time to talk to her. From what he could tell, she was the complete opposite; impulsive and angry, something he didn't see himself meshing well with.

Admittedly, however, he was a little intimidated. She had a certain presence, one that made even a grown man like himself clam up.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night? Lonely?" she flashed a devious smirk.

Even straightened up and cleared his throat, ignoring the tint on his cheeks. Talking to women was not exactly his forte. "A scientist does not rest. When inspiration strikes, one must not ignore it." He seated himself in his rolling chair and tried to occupy his mind elsewhere. She stared daggers into his back, and it made for quite the uncomfortable experience.

Just as she expected, she thought. There was a sophistication about him, one she found rather sexy to say the least. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want him, and when she wanted something, she got it.

But what would he do if she tried? The curiosity was killing her. Something about making a grown man with clearly minimal experience drop to his knees was so intriguing.

"Eh, who gives a fuck? Doesn't look like you're getting any work done."

"That foul language doesn't suit you. Now then, did you need something?"

"Aww, don't be such a sourpuss." Erlena dared to massage his stiff shoulders, her mouth moving painstakingly close to his ear. Her hot breath made him shiver, and Even froze in place.

_Yes_, that was the reaction she wanted.

"W-whatever are you doing?"

"You've never touched a woman before, have you?" she crooned into his ear, her breath tickling against his lobe.

Oh, _this_ was fun.

Even twitched. How the hell would she know? In what universe did it matter?! If he had to be honest, it _did_ feel good...

Wait, that was his ear! How dare she defile-

Even stumbled away from her, crossing his fingers in an "X-like" fashion, as if she was some sort of curse. "This is inappropriate, and I'll have you know that I do not appreciate such things!"

Erlena could care less about that. She moved closer, causing the flustered scientist to back into the wall. He'd never been in a more awkward position in his life, and certainly there was some sort of unspoken rule, or flawed logic that he was missing out on. What could she possibly see in him, that she would go to all this effort to corner him like this? This was so random! Not to mention, an arousing feeling was culminating in his gut, one which he normally never cared to acknowledge...

At the same time, Erlena was more than amused by the amount of control she had over the situation. This poor, inexperienced man was putty in her hands, just begging for her to do as she pleased. He was far too in his own head for his own good, though.

She knew how to warm him up.

An audible gulp emitted from his lips. Erlena was merely inches from him, her delicate hands placed on his chest. Her slender fingers traced along his pecs, only causing the man to fret even more.

Did he want this too?

"You're so tense…" she whispered, tugging lightly at the zipper on his cloak. "You gotta relax."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Even's voice cracked.

"Shhhh…" Erlena leaned in, taunting him just a little longer. Even felt powerless before her. This had to be some sort of cruel joke! She was merely toying with him. No person in their right mind-

His mind swirled as her lips smashed into his. For a moment, he lost sight of his surroundings and what he was doing here tonight in the first place. The realization hit him, and Even quickly drew his head back, eyes wide and breaths quickened with panic.

"Haven't you always wanted me?" Erlena purred, her fingers tangling with his hair. "You try _s_o hard to hide it, but I'm not stupid, you know. I saw you watching me back in Castle Oblivion."

"What?" he managed between gasps. Okay, so maybe he eyed her once or twice. Did that warrant a makeout session in the middle of the night?! Denying it was impossible as his eyes nervously darted in different directions.

"Come on, just admit it. It drives you mad," she said breathily as she forced another kiss, her hands curling around the back of his neck.

Even didn't know what came over him, but next thing he knew he found himself grabbing her by the hips, mashing his lips to hers in return. She wasn't wrong, it did cross his mind, and now was his chance to act upon it. Even's eyes instinctively shut as his tongue lined her lips, prompting her to open her mouth. Erlena grunted in response and allowed him to take over, just for a moment, genuinely curious as to where he would take it. Admittedly, he didn't disappoint, in fact, he was rather aggressive, as he abruptly picked her up and switched positions, slamming her back against the wall while still liplocked.

He wanted to wipe that mischievous grin from her face.

"Mmmm, that's right…" Erlena moaned.

No amount of research could prepare him for this, and at this point, he didn't care. Still, losing control even for a moment drove him insane.

"I...hate what you're doing...to me…" Even mumbled, gasping for air.

Erlena locked eyes with him. Hearing that only ignited her further. She had him right where she wanted him. "Then fuck me like you hate me."

"You're so vulgar…" Even growled back.

"Mmm, and you're liking it. I can feel it in your pants…" Erlena replied, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"So vulgar…" he repeated, a smirk creeping on his lips.

"Fuck me, you nerd."

"Shut up," he growled, lowering his kisses to her neckline. Her head jerked to the side, granting him more access.

His head spun from how fast the situation progressed. More passionate, primal kisses were exchanged, his cloak was removed and tossed in the throes of passion. The two found themselves pressed against one of his tables, with Even towering over her, stripped down to nothing but his leather pants and firmly holding Erlena's arms above her head. He yanked at her zipper and her robe opened, chest exposed.

Even found his gaze lewdly fixated on her chest. Normally, he would refrain from gawking, but it wasn't often he had an opportunity like this, much less he never thought it would be with her of all people. In the back of his mind he also asked, was she seriously not wearing a bra all of this time? Why?

"Enjoying the view or are you gonna do something?" Erlena asked in a tone that sounded somewhere between annoyed and amused.

In response, Even ran his hands down and awkwardly cupped her breasts, receiving a humorless scoff in response. "God, you're so weird about this it hurts...here..."

She pushed him back and sat up to reach for his belt, undoing it as she used her other arm to pull him in for another kiss. His pants dropped to the floor.

Even involuntarily whimpered into the kiss as he could feel her fingers tickling and tracing around the lining of his briefs. She grabbed along the shaft of the visible tent in his underwear, giving it a few achingly slow strokes. Even let out an audible guttural groan, desperately trying to hold onto the little bit of sanity he had left.

"We're just getting started…" she whispered, her thumbs teasing him at the tip.

His mind was a blur at this point, his body hot and tingling from her devilish touch. Then, something occurred to him. "Wait…" Even said as he suddenly pulled away.

"What the hell?!" Erlena growled in frustration as she watched Even bend down to a cabinet next to his table.

Even reached in the top drawer and pulled out a small rectangular packet. "...just in case."

Erlena raised an eyebrow. Why in the world did he even have those? At what point during his time in the organization did he ever think he would need them? It didn't matter, whatever it took, she supposed. Growing impatient, she snatched the rubber from him, swiftly pulled his briefs down and slipped it right on.

After the deed was done, Erlena reached for her cloak on the floor. Even panted beside her; this table was not comfortable, but that didn't matter. She got what she came for, and boy was it fun. As she put her cloak back on, she took a moment to gape at the man beside her. Despite his tall, limber frame, he still had a rather built figure. His appearance certainly was deceiving, to say the least. He turned to her, his countenance exhausted but his eyes showing gratification as he gave a slight smirk.

Maybe she'll see him again. If she felt like it.

"See you later, I guess," Erlena said, making her way to the door.

"Yes...later I suppose…" Even replied awkwardly. What had he done?

x.x.x

Demyx strolled down the long hallway, whistling a random tune. The labs were just around the corner, and he had to make sure no one saw him lurking down here. Didn't want to bring any suspicion to himself, after all. Venturing to this side of the building was risky, but he had a mission to fulfill. He needed to pick up the finished replica. Muffled voices sounded from behind the laboratory doors as he approached.

Now may not have been the best time.

Erlena emerged from the room, combing her slicked hair back and promptly straightening her coat. Demyx watched in confusion until their eyes met. Erlena went numb. No one was supposed to be down here!

"Whoa, you look like you've been through the wringer," Demyx teased.

Failing to conjure a quick response, Erlena stormed in the opposite direction, desperately trying to ignore the implications that surely arose in the dumb blond's mind. Demyx shrugged it off and strolled into the lab, but before he could boast about his super-secretive arrival, he caught Even scrambling to zip up his coat.

"Uh, new experiment?" Demyx deadpanned. Even shot him a glare. There was no way he could explain away his demeanor, but he just hoped Demyx was as dimwitted as everyone said he was.

"What have I told you about showing up announced?!" Even chastised.

"Whoa, take a chill pill, dude. The door was open, and besides, you told me to pick up that replica tonight, so…"

This was true. It must have slipped his mind. Unable to come up with an excuse, Even mumbled to himself and scurried past him. "I need a shower."

"Huh? Wait a minute, can't you just tell me-"

Even waved him off, refusing to show his face. He hoped Demyx would take the hint to just come back another time, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Regardless, it'd been a rather eventful night.

x.x.x


End file.
